


What Honor Do You Have Left To Defend

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Character, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lagayette: People keep talking about the two freshman at orientation who got into a fight right by the seal</p><p>Lagayette: Alex</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: A L E X A N D E R</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: it hasn’t even been a day</p><p>Adotfightme: why do u assume that I am somehow involved</p><p>Lagayette: ur name is literally adotfightme</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Honor Do You Have Left To Defend

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored at work and pumped this out.
> 
> In this verse, reincarnation is a normal thing.
> 
> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Alexmill = adotfightme  
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Thefrenchiestfry = lagayette  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = HercMuel = tailorsoldierspy

**Alexmill changed name to adotfightme**

**Jdotlaw:** what the fuck **@adotfightme**

 **Adotfightme: @jdotlaw** ur the one who started it

 **Jdotlaw:** no I??? didn’t???

**Thefrenchiestfry changed name to Lagayette**

**Adotfightme:** NOW THAT REMINDS ME

 **Lagayette:** oh no

 **Hercmuel:** oh yes

 **Jdotlaw:** u kno that I still don’t remember everything right **@adotfightme**

 **Adotfightme:** unfortunately I am aware of that, however this doesn’t concern you. This is simply between laf and the man once known as George Washington

 **Lagayette:** STOP

 **Adotfightme:** u brought it up and I’m simply bringing it back to everyone’s attention

 **Hercmuel:** IS IT WHAT I’m THINKING OF

 **Hercmuel:** WHEN I WAS SAYING I WAS A SPY

 **Hercmuel:** AND I BROUGHT UP GEORGE WASHINGTON

 **Lagayette:** #daddy

 **Adotfightme: @lagayette** you do this to yourself

 **Lagayette:** I CANNOT HELP MYSELF. ALEXANDER YOU SAW THE MAN.

 **Adotfightme: @lagayette** yes I did, but not apparently the same way you did

 **Lagayette:** I

 **Hercmuel: @lagayette** did u fuck George Washington

 **Lagayette:** ALEXANDER AND JOHN DID STUFF

 **Adotfightme: @lagayette** literally everyone knows have u read the fuckign letters

 **Jdotlaw:** I have and lemme tell u there is nothing subtle

 **Adotfightme:** even after they were censored by my weak ass offspring they were still gay af

 **Hercmuel:** did u just call ur son weak

 **Adotfightme: @lagayette** u haven’t answered the question

 **Adotfightme: @lagayette** that was a shitty ass diversion technique

 **Adotfightme: @lagayette** I got in fights with burr on the reg u need to be better than that

 **Jdotlaw:** we all know u fought burr alex he literally killed u

 **Adotfightme:** but I still won, in the end **@jdotlaw**

 **Jdotlaw:** how

 **Adotfightme:** UNIMPORTANT

 **Adotfightme:** What really matters is whether or not laf and gwash fucked

**Hercmuel changed his name to tailorsoldierspy**

**Tailorsoldierspy:** I’m putting on my spy goggles

 **Lagayette:** FINE

 **Lagayette:** I HAD SEX WITH GEORGE WASHINGTON

 **Adotfightme:** I KNEW IT

 **Lagayette: @adotfightme** no u didn’t

 **Jdotlaw:** S H I T S O N

 **Jdotlaw:** ur fucked **@lagayette**

 **Jdotlaw: @adotfightme @tailorsoldierspy** actually ur all fucked

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what did I do

 **Jdotlaw:** so I’m at orientation right

 **Adotfightme:** okay

 **Jdotlaw:** and I just met the guy in charge of the history department

 **Lagayette:** where r u going with this

 **Jdotlaw:** so like he specialized in military history, wrote his thesis on the American side of the revolutionary war no big

 **Jdotlaw:** at first I was like no way because he’s way too built to be a historian and he looked kinda familiar which was weird, but that vibe happens all the time, ya know

 **Adotfightme:** oh no

 **Jdotlaw:** and then he introduces himself as Dr.Warner and I’m like, cool, I’m Jon Lawrence and I shake his hand, nbd

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I have orientation this weekend shit

 **Jdotlaw:** and then he just pulled me into a hug (his chest is a fucking wall of bricks man) and said something like “laurens you’re alive and here” and then he stepped away really quickly and I was shuffled to the next person. And I was really confused because u guys know I don’t remember that much and then it fuckking hits me. George Washington works at the college

 **Jdotlaw:** so that’s a thing

 **Jdotlaw: @adotfightme @lagayette** watch out because I was nowhere near as close to him as either of you and he almost suffocated me

 **Adotfightme:** LAF AND I WERE DIFFERENT KINDS OF CLOSE WITH GWASH

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I’ll probably get a nice nod of recognition, laf will get a similar reaction to jon but then there will some awkward looks because well, laf you’re barely legal now and you guys did the do

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** but **@adotfightme** that man is going to see you, break your ribs, and then not let you go. I wouldn’t be surprised if he started crying tbh

 **Adotfightme:** ?????

 **Lagayette:** Herc is 100% right

 **Adotfightme:** tell us if he says anything this weekend **@tailorsoldierspy**

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** will do

 **Lagayette: @adotfightme** when r u going to orientation

 **Adotfightme:** not this weekend but the next one **@lagayette**

 **Lagayette:** HOLY ShIT

 **Lagayette:** SAME

 **Jdotlaw:** does that mean u guys are gonna be the first to meet

 **Adotfightme: @jdotlaw** u saw gwash

 **Jdotlaw:** but I wasn’t in love with gwash

 **Adotfightme:** <3

 **Jdotlaw:** <3

 **Lagayette: @adotfightme** how tall r u

 **Adotfightme:** ?????????????????????????????????

 **Lagayette: @adotfightme** how tall are you

 **Adotfightme:** I’m about the same height I was before, actually I might be like an inch shorter.

 **Lagayette:** u r so smol

 **Adotfightme:** I AM PERFECTLY SIZED

 **Jdotlaw:** Washington is even taller than he was before

 **Adotfightme:** …

 **Lagayette:** I TOO AM TALLER

 **Tailorsodierspy:** same

 **Adotfightme:** I refuse

\---

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** guys I met gwash

 **Lagayette:** how did it go

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** his eyes kinda went wide and he was like “hercules? You too?” and then he did the shoulder pat thing, nodded, and then pulled into a quick hug but that was it

 **Adotfightme:** then maybe he’ll just calmly accept my presence

 **Jdotlaw:** no he won’t

 **Lagayette:** u have no idea

 **Adotfightme:** whatevr

\---

 **Adotfightme:** NO

 **Jdotlaw:** WHAT

 **Adotfightme:** so I just got on campus

 **Lagayette:** WHERE ARE U, I MUST FIND You.

 **Adotfightme:** and then

 **Adotfightme:** I was approached

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** by who

 **Adotfightme: @lagayette** I’m in the quad with the seal in it

\---

 **Lagayette:** No

 **Jdotlaw:** ???

 **Lagayette:** People keep talking about the two freshman at orientation who got into a fight right by the seal

 **Lagayette:** Alex

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** A L E X A N D E R

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** it hasn’t even been a day

 **Adotfightme:** why do u assume that I am somehow involved

 **Lagayette:** ur name is literally adotfight me

 **Adotfightme:** ur right

 **Jdotlaw:** so who was it

 **Jdotlaw:** and u obviously survived bc ur messaging us

 **Jdotlaw:** but ur so smol that it must have been someone even more smol or someone u hate a lot

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** was it Jefferson

 **Adotfightme:** NO

 **Lagayette:** is that who I think it is

 **Adotfightme: @lagayette** perhaps

 **Jdotlaw:** who is it

 **Adotfightme:** A A R O N B U R R

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN

 **Jdotlaw:** omg

 **Lagayette:** omg

 **Lagayette:** so they called for adults to help the situation

 **Adotfightme:** we are adults

 **Lagayette:** and who do they call for except for g wash

 **Lagayette:** and lemme tell you @jdotlaw u were right that man is B U I L T #daddy

 **Jdotlaw:** ON WITH THE STORY

 **Lagayette:** and gwash comes out excepting like a normal situation

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I don’t know why I’m surprised that this is how he was reunited with alexander

 **Jdotlaw:** bc no one expected burr

 **Lagayette:** and he was taking in so many things at once his face was HILARIOUS

 **Lagayette:** but then some other administration come out

 **Lagayette:** and like at this point burr is passed out on the ground and gwash is essentially crying into alex’s hair (ALEX IS SOOOO SMOL IN GWASH’S ARMS) and I’m still not noticed

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I’m picturing this scene and I love it so much

 **Jdotlaw:** I like that no one is taking care of Burr

 **Lagayette:** so right now I’m walking towards this group of people to kind of explain the situation

 **Lagayette:** wish me luck

\---

 **Lagayette:** so r u guys ready for the story of a lifetime

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** u bet ur tight ass I am

 **Jdotlaw:** don’t do that **@tailorsoldierspy**

 **Lagayette:** So I walked towards the other administration as gwash and alex bonded, and was like “this is a vv important past life thing” and they were like “that doesn’t remove responsibility from the shoulders of anyone involved in this” and then gwash looks up from alex’s hair (neither of them have looked at me yet) and he says something like “I understand that this is a problematic situation, but you must understand that the young man on the ground deserved it.”

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** did he say it in general mode, with you know, the voice

 **Jdotlaw:** the one that makes alexander terrified and you get those weird fucking eyes

 **Lagayette:** excuse u

 **Lagayette:** but yea

 **Lagayette:** and the people are like “what did this young man do to deserve getting knocked out cold after a brief introduction” and gwash goes into lecturing mode and says like “how familiar are you with alexander Hamilton’s story”

 **Adotfightme:** and do u wanna know what they fucking said

 **Jdotlaw:** why are you just getting in on this chat

 **Adotfightme:** that comes up later in the story

 **Adotfightme:** but they just kind of all looked around and looked slightly ashamed bc they know gwash knew the history stuff

 **Lagayette:** until finally they’re just like “uh, who?” and gwash’s face was golden, but more than that

 **Adotfightme:** I got offended

 **Lagayette:** he just went off on them

 **Lagayette:** all 5’6” of him, still in washington’s arms, started yelling and u kno that thing he does where he wants to say a lot but he can’t say it as fast as he wants so he starts screaming and running and standing on tables and shit

 **Jdotlaw:** that’s not something u forget

 **Adotfightme:** Gwash didn’t let me finish, or even start, really

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** did he defend ur honor

 **Adotfightme:** hell yeah he did

 **Jdotlaw:** what honor do u have left to defend

 **Adotfightme:** excuse me

 **Lagayette:** Washington just basically comes out and says that he was the first president of the united states and they all start listening to him

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** is it possible to not listen to gwash

 **Lagayette:** But then before he could start explaining the situation these two girls run full force into gwash

 **Jdotlaw:** omg who even does that

 **Jdotlaw:** especially after hearing him say who he was

 **Lagayette:** I need u to think vv hard

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** will he be able to do it

 **Lagayette:** who would willingly attack George Washington in order to get to alexander Hamilton

 **Adotfightme:** PLENTY OF PEOPLE

 **Jdotlaw:** y do people even like u, u r such a piece of shit, but everyone loves u

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** most people actually hate him

 **Lagayette:** MOVING ON

 **Lagayette:** So the smaller rips alex from gwash’s arms and then just starts smothering him

 **Jdotlaw:** THAT IS MY JOB

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** u literally have not seen alex in like 300 years

 **Jdotlaw:** shhhhh

 **Adotfightme:** do u wanna kno who it was

 **Adotfightme:** imma tell u

 **Adotfightme:** it was my WIFE

 **Lagayette:** yeah, it was eliza and angelica

 **Lagayette:** who now go by lizzie and angel

 **Adotfightme:** I think u mean Betsey

 **Jdotlaw:** ur literally the only one who calls her that

 **Adotfightme:** she likes it

 **Lagayette:** no she doesn’t

 **Adotfightme:** but okay, not only is my Betsey beautiful and strong and amazing overall

 **Adotfightme:** she FUCKING KICKED BURR IN THE FACE

 **Adotfightme:** while he was lying on the COLD HARD GROUND

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** GOAT SCREAMS

 **Lagayette:** and the administration people got more offended

 **Lagayette:** and gwash looked really split but then u could seem him come to the realization that he doesn’t need to be neutral between ham and all his problems and he gave eliza a high-5

 **Adotfightme:** excuse m

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I've started a verse


End file.
